


Work or You?

by Zafaya_Nalaya



Series: Oneshot Levi x Eren [Riren] [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Little bit of Fluff?, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Eren Yeager, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mafia Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rejection, Teacher Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), propose
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafaya_Nalaya/pseuds/Zafaya_Nalaya
Summary: Ungakapan cinta Eren ditolak Levi. Eren patah hati. Apakah yang membuat Levi menolak ungkapan dari Eren sementara Levi sudah menyukai Eren sejak dulu?Summary apaan nih?P.S AO3 pertamaku... harap beri masukan lebih lanjut...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Saya kembali lagi~ perkenalkan, saya author yang baru memulai debut di fandom Shingeki no Kyojin. Tolong jika ada saran atau masukan (terutama sifat Levi) silahkan kirim pesan, akan saya balas secepatnya. Dan maaf sekali bagi para pembaca saya yang di fandom Kuroko no Basuke, karena saya harus men-discontinue (mungkin) semua FFN di sana. Sekarang nikmati saja cerita dari saya.
> 
> Reviews selalu ditunggu~ Kasianilah Author yang baru keluar dari alam kubur ini, eh?
> 
> Maafkan atas segala OOC, ketidakcocokan genre, typo, dan kekurangan lainnya. Ide murni dari pikiran gak jelas, ambigu, dan nista milik saya. Jadi saya tidak mem-plagiat milik siapapun. Saya juga tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dengan menulis FFN ini, kecuali kesenangan dan kepuasan diri semata.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Zafaya Nalaya \^v^/

Eren POV  
.  
Aku dan Levi adalah tetangga dan teman masa kecil, hubungan kami sudah seperti kakak adik yang tidak terpisahkan, seperti dia dan adik sepupunya, Mikasa. Tetapi sekarang, aku merasa Levi semakin membuat jarak diantara kami. Apakah aku mengganggu baginya? Aku sudah sering menanyakan hal yang sama padanya, yang selalu dibalas pendek dan dingin olehnya dan dia meninggalkanku sendirian. Cukup sudah! Aku segera menghadangnya di tempat parkir ketika dia keluar gedung.

“Levi! Apa yang terjadi padamu?”-tanyaku, berusaha agar suaraku tidak tercekat di tenggorokan.

“Aku tidak apa-apa bocah, sekarang minggir.” –selalu saja…dia menjawab dengan dingin.

“Aku tak mengerti Levi! Apakah aku mengganggu bagimu?! Kau berubah banyak! T-Tapi- Tapi Aku- Aku menyukaimu!” –ungkapku dengan suara bergetar.

Hening melanda kami, hanya ada suara dedaunan yang saling bergesek karena tertiup semilir angin sore. Akhirnya Levi mematahkan keheningan dengan kalimat yang sungguh menohok hatiku.

“Kau tahu Eren?... Kau sangat menggangguku.” –katanya.

“A-Apa?” –tanyaku. Aku tak percaya ini.

“Aku ulangi lagi, kau sangat menggangguku Yeager. Sekarang segeralah pergi dari hadapanku.”

“…” Aku tak bisa bicara karena shock, kudengar langkah kaki Levi melewatiku hingga tidak terdengar sama sekali.

“A-Apa? T-Tadi dia memanggil nama keluargaku?” –gumamku tanpa sadar. Hatiku patah –tidak, lebih tepatnya hancur menjadi debu yang dibakar api sampai tidak bersisa, aku hancur…

Kakiku secara otomatis menyihirku untuk berjalan ke rumah, rumah yang aku tempati sendirian setelah orang tuaku meninggal. Aku membuka pintu, lalu masuk ke dalam rumah yang dingin ini, mengunci pintu dan melepas sepatu dan tas, aku langsung pergi ke kamarku.

Setibanya di kamar tangisku yang sedari tadi tertahan meluncur bebas begitu saja. Aku tak peduli jika ada yang melihatku menangis seperti anak gadis, aku berpikir setidaknya Levi akan menganggapku sebagai teman jika dia menolakku. Aku tak berpikir dia akan mengatakan hal itu.  
.  
.  
5 Hari kemudian  
Aku tak ingat kapan aku makan maupun tidur, aku mengunci diriku di rumah selama 5 hari, beruntung karena sisa minggu ini aku tidak ada kelas (Eren itu dosen muda). Levi, dipikiranku hanya ada dia dan namanya. Diriku sendiri tidak mengerti anomali yang terjadi padaku tentang mengapa aku masih mengingat hari-hari bersamanya, tetapi semakin aku mengingatnya, semakin aku mengingat hal yang dia katakan hari itu. Dan itu membuat hatiku semakin perih, dan aku juga tidak bisa mengontrol tubuhku ketika kaca jendela kamarku pecah dan beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam memasuki kamarku, hidungku menangkap bau tajam, dan pandanganku gelap perlahan.  
.  
.  
Eren POV [end]  
.  
.  
.  
Levi POV

Cih, kelompok mafia yang dipimpin Nile sudah bertindak lebih jauh, membuatku harus lebih berhati-hati. Ya, aku adalah seorang tangan kanan pemimpin kelompok mafia yang bernama Survey Corps. Ini adalah pekerjaan rahasiaku, tidak semua orang boleh mengetahuinya…termasuk Eren-ku. Ku? Mungkin kalian akan bertanya-tanya, tapi aku memang menyukai –tidak, mencintai bocah bermata unik tersebut. Alasanku menjauhinya akhir-akhir ini adalah karena kelompok Nile berencana menarget orang-orang yang mempunyai koneksi denganku ataupun agenku, karena itulah aku menjauhi Eren, aku hanya tak ingin Eren-ku yang manis terjebak dalam noda dunia ini.

Tapi aku tak bisa mengelak sekarang, Eren menghadangku. Aku berusaha pergi. Dia menyuarakan segala keluh-kesahnya, suaranya bergetar dan matanya berkilau karena mulai tergenang air mata. Tolong jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, kau mengikis kendali diriku kau tau?

Sampai ketika Eren mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku, aku kaget. Kukira dia hanya menganggapku sebagai figur kakak. Tak bisa kulukiskan bagaimana perasaanku selama ini terbalas. Namun, alih-alih menjawab, aku melemparkan kalimat yang sangat menohok hatinya.

“Kau tahu Eren?... Kau sangat menggangguku.” –Aku juga mencintaimu

“A-Apa?” tanyanya.

“Aku ulangi lagi, kau sangat menggangguku Yeager. Sekarang segera pergi dari hadapanku.” –Aku katakan lagi, aku sangat mencintaimu Eren. Tetaplah bersamaku…Tapi rasanya tak bisa lagi.

Dia terdiam, aku segera melangkah melewatinya, tak ingin melihat wajahnya yang hancur sehancur perasaannya yang bisa membuatku menarik semua kata-kataku kembali. Aku segera melangkah menuju gedung pertemuan sebelum pertemuan selanjutnya dimulai.  
.  
.  
Lima hari, lima hari aku tidak melihat Eren ditempat kerjanya, rumahnya juga selalu terkunci. Aku juga bisa mendengar suara sesenggukan pelan jika suasana cukup sepi. Hatiku semakin sakit. Aku memilih menyudahi kunjunganku dan memasuki mobilku dan segera pergi sebelum aku benar-benar menerjang masuk ke dalam rumah Eren.  
.  
.  
Levi POV [end]  
.  
.  
.  
MALAM HARI – MEETING ROOM

“Levi! Kau terlambat! Erwin sudah menunggumu!” –Hanji langsung menerjang Levi ketika Levi baru saja memasuki ruang pertemuan tersebut.

“Diam dan lepaskan aku kacamata sialan!” –geram Levi.

“Hanji dear, lepaskan Levi supaya kita bisa memulai pertemuan kali ini.” –kata sang pemimpin kelompok, Erwin Smith pada istrinya.

“Mou~~ iya deh, Komandan~” –akhirnya Hanji melepaskan pelukannya (cekikannya). Levi memberikan isyarat diam ‘terima kasih’ pada Erwin dan mengambil kursi dan segera membuat dirinya nyaman.

Levi yang terlahir cuek dan pendiam sampai akar-akarnya, hanya menyerutup kopi yang dibuat Petra sambil tetap memasang telinga pada pertemuan. Ia mendapat bagian kelompok Nile mulai merekrut para pelaku vandalisme dan kejahatan ringan untuk menambah anggota mereka dan penyelundupan senjata yang lagi-lagi dilakukan oleh Nile.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Levi bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Satu alisnya terangkat melihat ID pengirim adalah Eren, dengan ragu-ragu ia membuka pesan bergambar tersebut. Betapa kagetnya Levi melihat isi pesan tersebut.

From : Eren

Subject : No Subject

Message : (1 picture attached)  
Ho ho, apa si manis ini milikmu oh The Great Levi-sama? Lebih baik kau segera kemari sebelum dia menjadi bahan giliran untuk 200 orang disini dan akan mendesah terus malam ini! Hahaha…

 

Mata Levi menyipit penuh amarah ketika ia melihat foto Eren yang dikirimkan, kedua matanya dipasangi blindfold, kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali dengan sangat erat, Levi sampai bisa melihat jejak kemerahan di pergelangan kaki dan tangan Eren, salah satu pipinya juga lebam, mungkin salah satu anggota kelompok jahanam tersebut ada berani yang meninjunya. Mereka akan membayar untuk ini semua!

Levi segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar, saat Hanji berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi, Levi hanya menunjukkan pesan bergambar tersebut dan itu langsung membuat Hanji dan Erwin diam seketika, namun tertap membiarkan Levi pergi. Bahkan Erwin yang selaku pemimpin tidak menyuarakan protes apapun. Dia hanya memberi isyarat hubungi-kalau-butuh-bantuan, yang direspon anggukan cepat sebelum Levi menyambar senjatanya, sebuah pedang samurai, dan segera menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi menuju tempat Eren ditangkap. Mengapa dia bisa tahu? Rupanya Levi melacak GPS handphone Eren ketika mereka mengirimi Levi pesan laknat tersebut.

Eren…tolong bertahanlah…  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile on Eren’s Side (Eren POV)

Ketika kesadaranku kembali, pandanganku gelap dan kedua tangan-kakiku tak bisa digerakkan, tetapi aku memilih diam tak ingin membuat suasana semakin tidak menguntungkan dengan berteriak tidak jelas. Jujur saja, aku takut tapi perasaan patah hatiku jauh lebih besar, membuatku secara tak sadar hanya bersikap pasrah dengan keadaan yang menimpaku.

Samar-samar, aku mendengar percakapan tiga orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjagaku.

“Hei, apa kau merasa dia manis hm?” –sebut saja pelaku 1.

“Dia cukup manis. Hey! Bagaimana kalau kita menyentuhnya sedikit? Boss pasti tidak akan mengetahuinya.” –kata pelaku 2.

“Menurutku itu ide yang buruk.” –kata pelaku 3.

“Heh! Kalau kau takut sana pergi saja! John ayo buka penutup matanya!”

“O.K”

Aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekatiku, setelah berhenti mereka membuka penutup mataku.

“Lebih baik kau diam jika tak ingin aku menggunakan kekerasan.”-kata pelaku 1.

Tatapanku kosong, tubuhku tak bisa melawan karena pengaruh obat bius dan posisi duduk dengan kaki dan tangan diikat di sebuah pilar membuatku sama sekali tidak bergerak. Bisa kurasakan lidah pria jahanam itu mulai menyusuri pipi kemudian turun ke leherku.

“Hoo…sudah menyerah? Lemah sekali.” –kata pelaku 1, sambil terus melakukan kegiatannya.

Ya, kuakui dalam hati aku memang sangat lemah. Sebegini patah hati hanya gegara ditolak cinta pertama? Aku ingin tertawa pada diriku sendiri. Terlalu larut dalam kegiatannya, pelaku 1 tidak mendengar pelaku 3 berseru “Boss datang!”. Aku juga tidak menyadarinya sebelum suara senjata api ditembakkan, mataku membulat memancarkan teror ketika kulihat pelaku 1 yang mencoba memperkosaku, kepalanya pecah, cipratan darah mengenai salah satu pipiku. Aku ingin berteriak, tetapi semua suara tertahan di pangkal tenggorokanku.

“Bersihkan semuanya dan bawa si lacur itu ke ruanganku.” –perintah boss tersebut.

Setelah dua seruan “Baik boss!” aku merasa kesadaranku direnggut lagi, sebelum aku terbangun dengan keadaan kedua tangan digantung dan kakiku tidak menapak tanah.

“Nah, sekarang kita mulai permainannya.”-kata boss itu.

Maafkan aku…Levi…  
.  
(Eren’s POV end)  
.  
.  
.  
Normal POV

Boss itu, Nile memperlakukan Eren bagaikan samsak tinju. Berbagai luka lebam dan memar tercetak dikulit mulus Eren, darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang sobek. Tetapi Eren tidak mengatakan atau mengeluarkan suara apapun.

“Cih, kau membosankan, tidak mengeluarkan teriakan-teriakan yang manis itu.”-kata Nile.

“…”

Eren tak menjawab, dia melihat dari sudut matanya Nile mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dan mulai menyayat tubuh Eren, meninggalkan banyak luka goresan panjang di sepanjang lengan dan paha, mungkin berharap agar Eren berteriak memohon ampunan padanya. Kemeja Eren yang berwarna putih gading sekarang berwana merah karena terkotori darahnya.

Tiba-tiba kegiatan Nile terhenti ketika salah satu bawahannya datang menerjang ruangan Nile dan berseru dengan nafas terengah-engah. “Orang itu datang boss!”. Nile lalu meninggalkan Eren yang babak belur sendirian dan menutup ruangannya. Apakah Eren masih hidup?.  
.  
.  
.  
Levi’s Side – Levi POV

Aku tiba dan langsung memasuki sebuah bangunan kumuh tempat para kelompok laknat itu menangkap Eren-ku. Cih, bangunan ini sangat kotor hingga membuatku gatal ingin segera pergi dari tempat penuh kuman dan bakteri itu, tapi tidak sebelum aku mendapatkan Eren kembali. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya.

Kulihat banyak sekali – mungkin lebih dari 100 orang – anggota kelompok Nile sudah menunggu kedatanganku dengan senjata mereka. Heh, kalian kira kalian bisa mengalahkanku dengan mudahnya? Salah satu dari mereka maju ke depan dan berkata segala bullshit yang tidak ingin aku dengarkan sambil berlagak dengan congaknya.

Kesabaranku mulai habis, segara saja aku menebas kepala mereka satu-persatu dengan kecepatan lariku yang tidak normal. Beberapa dari mereka berteriak “Dia Monster!” sebelum aku menusuk jantung atau memenggal kepala mereka. Ya, aku adalah monster. Moster yang mengamuk demi mendapatkan hartanya kembali. Ada beberapa orang yang berusaha kabur, tetapi bisa segera kuringkus dengan pistolku. Aku bukanlah orang yang cukup bodoh dengan menyerang terang-terangan tanpa membawa senjata cadangan.

Tanpa terasa, lautan darah tercipta di bawahku, tubuh tak benyawa bergeletakan dan seragamku sudah ternodai darah di sana-sini, pistol yang kupakai sudah kehabisan peluru, aku segera melemparnya ke sudut ruangan. Kulihat dari sudut mataku, seorang wanita –cih, dasar jalang- meringkuk ketakukan di sudut ruangan. Aku segera berjalan mendekatinya dan menodongkan pedangku tepat di lehernya sambil berkata “Tunjukkan dimana boss-mu.”

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan di depanku menuju ruangan Nile, pedangku tetap siaga di belakang lehernya. Ketika ia sudah sampai di depan –kira-kira 3 meter- dari tempat Nile duduk di singgasananya dengan angkuh, dengan segera aku menusuk jantungnya hingga wanita itu jatuh tergeletak tak bernyawa.

“Benar-benar tidak manusiawi.” –kata Nile. –dasar tidak punya cermin- batinku.

“Katakan dimana dia!” –geramku.

“Langkahi mayatku.”-kata Nile, dia lalu mengambil gattling gun dan langsung membombardir diriku dengan ratusan peluru yang dia tembakkan.

“Cih, dasar babi…tahunya cuma membeli dan menyelundupkan saja toh?”-batinku sambil menghindari peluru yang Nile tembakkan dengan mudah, sesekali menebas pelurunya.

Setelah cukup dekat, aku segera menebas salah satu kakinya sehingga Nile jatuh tengkurap.

“Katakan dimana dia!”-desisku. Tangan Nile lalu terangkat menunjuk salah satu ruangan.

“Lebih baik kau tidak berbohong dasar babi.”-kataku sambil menginjak punggungnya.

“B-Benar! Aku tidak berbohong! Ampunilah aku!”-pintanya. “dasar, mental tahu.”-batinku

“Kau tahu…dia juga mengatakan hal yang sama padamu. Dan kau tahu apa jawabanmu?”-tanyaku.

Tangan Nile yang terangkat kemudian turun perlahan, dengan segera aku menusuk jantungnya dan memastikan dia sudah tak bernyawa. Aku kemudian berlari menuju ruangan yang diunjuk Nile, dan membuka pintu kayu tersebut.

Pemandangan pertama yang kulihat adalah Eren, tergantung, berlumuran darah, dan kulit coklatnya yang mulus tergores panjang di sana-sini.  
.  
.  
.  
Normal POV

“EREN!!” Levi segera berlari ke arah Eren, memotong tali yang mengikat tengan dan kakinya, lalu memeluk tubuh Eren setelah Levi menaruh Eren di pangkuannya. Levi meletakkan kedua jarinya di leher Eren berusaha mencari denyut nadinya. 

Air mata mulai menggenang di mata Levi. Tidak, tolong jangan bawa pergi Eren. Levi tak ingin kehilangan orang yang selalu memberikan senyuman hangat padanya, yang selalu ada disisinya setiap saat. Levi tak ingin kehilangan Eren, dia merasa begitu bodoh telah mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan pada Eren.

“Eren…maafkan aku…kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku.” –Levi mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh rapuh Eren, berusaha untuk tidak menyakitinya.

“Seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya, seharusnya aku yang menjaganya, seharusnya aku menemaninya, seharusnya…seharusnya…”  
Levi berkali-kali merutuki dirinya. Kata mengapa, kenapa, dan seharusnya terngiang di kepalanya.

“L-Le…vi…kau…kah…itu?”

Suara serak dan lemah menginterupsi pikiran Levi. Levi tersentak, pandangannya menatap wajah Eren. Tangan Eren terangkat memgang pipi Levi, Levi memegang tangannya. “Eren…”-bisik Levi, dia tersenyum penuh kelegaan. Tanpa memperdulikan luka-lukanya, Eren langsung melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Levi, berseru “Bodoh!” lalu menangis sesenggukan di bahu Levi.

Levi membiarkan Eren menangis di bahunya, tidak memperdulikan bajunya yang basah karena air mata Eren. Jika itu membuat Eren merasa lebih baik, Levi akan melakukannya berapapun. Setelah tangisan Eren reda, Levi berusaha melepaskan pelukan Eren agar ia bisa melihat wajahnya, tetapi Eren melah mengeratkan pelukannya, takut Levi hanya akan pergi dan apa saja yang terjadi hanyalah ilusi yang bermain dipikirannya.

Levi menghela nafas, lalu membelai lembut surai mahogani Eren. “Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku tidak mengatakan hal itu.”-kata Levi, Eren mengangguk. “Aku hanya tak ingin kau membeciku karena pekerjaanku.”-lanjut Levi, Eren mengangguk. “Maukah kau tinggal bersamaku? Kau akan lebih aman di sana.”-tanya Levi, Eren melonggarkan pelukannya. Levi dengan ragu-ragu melepaskan pelukannya, takut Eren akan menolak tawarannya.

Levi melihat Eren mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, ia melihat kedua mata emerald yang sangat disukainya itu basah karena air mata, tetapi bibirnya membentuk senyuman yang mampu membuat hati Levi terasa ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Levi kemudian melihat bibir Eren bergerak mengucapkan perasaan yang dia ungkapkan dulu, mungkin tenggorokannya terlalu sakit untuk berbicara.

“Aku juga mencintaimu, Eren…maafkan aku.”-kata Levi.

Eren menjawab dengan gelengan pelan, senyum di bibirnya tidak hilang barang satu detikpun. Itu terjadi sampai Eren merasa perutnya luar biasa sakit akibat tendangan dan pukulan Nile yang diberikan padanya. Eren terbatuk keras, darah kembali keluar melewati sela-sela jarinya walaupun Eren sudah menutup mulutnya. Levi –sangat- panik, tapi sebelum ia mengatakan apapun Eren merasa pandangannya berkabut sebelum akhirnya hilang sepenuhnya. Tapi Eren tidak merasakan dinginnya lantai ketika dia terjatuh, melainkan otot kekar yang melingkar di tubuhnya.

Eren tersenyum kecil, membiarkan Levi menggendongnya ala bridal-style keluar dari gudang kumuh itu. Eren semakin membenamkan diri ke dada bidang Levi, tak apa-apa, luka bisa dirawat. Yang penting ada Levi di sisinya, itu saja sudah cukup bagi Eren.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Beberapa minggu kemudian…  
.  
.  
Levi baru akan beranjak pulang setelah menjalankan misinya, membunuh sisa anggota kelompok Nile yang masih ada. (Ujung-ujungnya Levi juga tidak memiliki belas kasihan pada mereka, membunuh secara membabi buta dan langsung meledakkan TKP dengan cueknya). Levi segera mengganti pakaiannya yang berlumuran darah dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, setelah itu dia mengirim pesan pada Hanji yang kira-kira berbunyi “Aku sudah selesai” dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menyetir pulang ke apartemennya dan Eren. (Dia tak lupa mengubah mode handphone-nya menjadi pesawat terbang, karena dia tahu kacamatan sialan itu akan langsung menelponnya dengan volume suara yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan). Tangan Levi meraba benda kecil yang bisa mengubah hidupnya yang ia simpan di saku celananya.

Levi menyuruh Eren pindah ke apartemennya, selain lebih luas dan nyaman, Eren akan lebih aman bersamanya. Levi juga sudah memberi tahu Eren pekerjaan sebenarnya, awalnya Eren sempat tidak setuju karena khawatir dengan keselamatan Levi, tetapi setelah beberapa hari untuk menyakinkan Eren, ahirnya bocah bermanik emerald itu akhirnya luluh dan menerimanya.

Kaki Levi berubah menjadi mode autopilot ketika ia sampai di tempat parkir apartemennya. Dibukanya pintu apartemen miliknya sambil berkata “Aku pulang.”, Levi menangkap suara langkah kaki kecil mendekat ke arahnya sebelum suara yang sangat ia sukai menjawab “Selamat datang!”. Dilihatnya Eren memakai kemeja berlengan pendek yang ditutupi cardigan berwarna abu-abu, kaki tan yang mulus itu ditutupi dengan celana panjang. Manis sekali  
.  
.  
Levi’s POV  
“Levi mau makan atau mandi dulu?”-pertanyaan Eren membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

“Kurasa aku akan mandi dulu” –jawabku.

“Baiklah, makan malammu akan kusiapkan, tapi aku sudah makan.” –jawab Eren sebelum melangkah ke dapur.

“Makan malam heh?”-gumamku pelan, seringai tipis terukir di bibirku. Aku segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dari segala kuman yang menempel di tubuhku. (Tak lupa mengunci pintu agar tidak ada orang yang mengganggu privasi kami nanti.).  
.  
.  
Normal POV

Setelah selesai dengan rutinitasnya membersihkan badan, Levi pergi menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Eren sedang mencuci tangannya, rupanya dia baru saja selesai mencuci piring toh? Setelah Eren selesai, Levi segera melingkarkan tanganya di pinggang Eren yang ramping.

“Levi?!” –Eren kaget dengan wajah bersemu merah, ah manisnya…Levi tak tahan untuk memakannya.

“Hmm?” –lidah Levi menyapu lehernya yang mulus, menggigit dan menghisap hingga tercetak bercak merah di tempat yang sulit disembunyikan. Memberi bukti bahwa Eren hanya miliknya.

“Aaaahhnn…L-Levi…bukankah…Hhnngghh…k-kau ingin…Mmmnnh…makan malam? Aaah…” –Eren mendesah tidak karuan, leher memang menjadi tempat sensitive baginya.

“Hoo, kau sensitive sekali. Lagipula…aku sedang menikmati makan malamku disini.” –kata Levi, tangannya mulai menyusup ke dalam baju yang Eren kenakan, meraba kedua tonjolan yang sudah menegang di dada Eren sebelum memainkannya dengan jari-jarinya.

“Unnnggh… Ah-Aaahnn…” –air mata mulai menggenang di mata Eren, wajahnya semakin memerah hingga membuat tomat merasa iri.

Salah satu tangan Levi turun menuju area selangkangan Eren sebelum memainkan benda yang sudah menegang di bawah sana. Cairan precum yang mengumpul digunakan Levi sebagai pelumas alami.

“Aaaah…Levi…Aaanggh…Levii…” –Eren semakin mendesah tidak karuan, punggungnya menyerah dan bersandar pada Levi, kakinya bergetar tapi masih memiliki kekuatan untuk berdiri, matanya sayu, dan mulutnya membuka mengerluarkan desahan demi desahan yang semakin membuat Levi mempercepat temponya memainkan kejantanan Eren.

“Aaaaahhnnn…L-Levi…Hhhhnnnggh…A-Aku…” -Levi merasa Eren sudah pada batasnya

“Keluarkan saja, Eren.” –kata Levi sambil menggigit telinga Eren yang sudah memerah.

“AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!”

Eren berusaha mengatur nafasnya setelah pelepasan hasratnya yang pertama, Levi tidak lagi menopang tubuhnya sehingga ia jatuh terduduk di lantai, dengan posisi membelakangi Levi.

Levi menjilati cairan Eren yang mengotori tangannya. “Manis.”-batin Levi. Setelah beberapa menit membulatkan tekadnya, Levi akhirnya berlutut dengan satu kaki di depan Eren, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan orang yang paling ia cintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

“Eren…kau tau aku buruk dalam berkata-kata…tapi aku berharap kau bersedia menemaniku, mengisi hari-hari bersama sampai kematian memisahkan kita. Karena itu, Eren Yeager…maukah kau menikah denganku?” –kata Levi akhirnya.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, Eren segera memeluk Levi hingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai. Eren mengucapkan “Ya” berulang kali sambil mencium wajah Levi, ar mata bahagia mengalir di pipinya.

Sementara Levi memasangkan cincin emas putih dengan hiasan emas bermotif sulur-sulur dan permata kecil disekelilingnya ke jari manis calon istrinya. Bisakah sekarang dia mengatakan Eren adalah istrinya? Dia sudah tak sabar memegang tangan ini di altar nanti.

Momen bahagia itu, hancur dengan seringai setan milik Levi. Tangan-tangan nakalnya memainkan pipi gembil Eren dibawah sana, sesekali jarinya mencari-cari sesuatu yang tersembunyi diantara mereka.

“L-Levi…Besok…Aaaaah…aku ada kelas…”

“Tapi ini pelajaran bagi istri untuk memuaskan suaminya bukan?” –goda Levi.

“S-Setidaknya…Hnnngggh…lakukan di kamar…”

“As you wish.”

Levi langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menggendong Eren ala bridal-style menuju kamar mereka dengan cepat. Hell, dia sampai menendang pintu kamar mereka sampai suara yang dihasilkan cukup keras, litterally.

“Nah, sampai mana kita tadi?”-goda Levi setelah meletakkan Eren di tengah ranjang dan melepas celana dan boxernya. Kemeja putih gading berlengan pendek yang menjadi artikel satu-satunya yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Levi kembali menjamah tubuh Eren, setiap jengkal tubunnya dieksploitasi habis-habisan oleh Levi. Bekas gigitan dan bercak-bercak merah menghiasi leher, bahu, punggung atas, paha, dan sekitar dada Eren. Eren terus mendesah malam itu, sampai tahap dimana ia berpikir suaranya akan habis ketika pagi datang.

“Aaaaahhhhnn…L-Leviiii…Nnnnggghhh…”

“Lagi…perdengarkan lagi suara manis itu.” –kata Levi sambil mempercepat tempo keluar-masuknya, menghujam prostat Eren tanpa belas kasihan.

“A-aku…Hnnngghhh…sudah pada b-batasnya….Haaaa….Aaaaahh…” -toh Eren juga menikmatinya.

“Aku juga…”-Levi semakin mempercepat temponya ketika ia merasa akan datang.

“LEVI!”

Cairan Eren membasahi seprei tempat tidur mereka, sementara Levi datang di dalam lubang Eren. Keduanya langsung rebah di tengh ranjang, terlalu kehabisan tenaga untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Lengan kekar Levi menarik pinggang Eren yanag sudah tertidur duluan, memeluk Eren dengan protektif dan posesifnya. Eren tersenyum kecil dalam tidurnya, membenamkan mukanya ke dada bidang Levi sebelum benar-benar pergi ke alam mimpi.  
.  
.  
.  
Keesokan paginya. (Eren’s POV)

Aku terbangun oleh cahaya matahari pagi yang hangat. Hal pertama yang aku lihat adalah manik obsidian yang memandangku dengan lembut. Aku tersenyum.

“Selamat pagi, Levi” –kataku pelan, nampaknya suaraku serak karena kegiatan semalam, hanya mengingatnya sudah bisa membuat semburat merah tipis menjalari wajah hingga telinga dan leherku.

“Selamat pagi, dear~” –kata Levi sambil mencium dahiku. Aku benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta padanya.

“Bisa kau singkirkan tanganmu? Aku akan turun membuat sarapan.”-kataku. Aku berusaha duduk tapi rasa sakit di bagian bawahku benar-benar membuatku terbaring lagi di tempat tidur.

“Terima kasih sarapannya.” –eh, sejak kapan Levi ada di atasku.

Kurasakan bibir Levi membungkam milikku, mengajak lidahku bermain.

“Please…be gentle.”-kataku setelah Levi melepaskan ciuman kami. Haaah…nampaknya ini adalah hari yang panjang.

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaa… saya gak tahu Levi ma Eren OOC apa gak disitu, tolong dimaklumi ini FFN pertama ku di Fandom Shingeki no Kyojin. Jadi, kalo ada kakak-kakak yang mau memberikan saran bagaimana sebaiknya saya nulis karakternya mereka berdua (Riren OTP saya), tolong beri tahu (bukan tempe). Reviews, kritik (bukan kriting), dan saran diterima dengan senang hati. Tolong jangan memberi saya flame, saya baru saja bangkit dari kematian (baca : hiatus) dan baru saja masuk meramaikan Fandom Shingeki no Kyojin.
> 
> Ada yang mau memberi saya oleh-oleh, souvenir, atau kado berupa review?
> 
> ©Zafaya_Nalaya


End file.
